the hallucingenic lipstick escape
by Eliza Song
Summary: The Doctor and Eliza break River but in a different way. I do not own doctor who I only own Eliza


"So where to this time?" I said to the Doctor as he danced around the TARDIS control room. "Well. I was thinking we have a little bit of fun with River. What do you think?" I smiled because I had so much fun with River we always talked behind the Doctor's back about how we can drive the TARDIS better then he can. It was only a few weeks after River told me I was her and the Doctor's daughter. "Alright" I spoke with joy.

Now the Doctor and I hatched a plan to get her out. Now it was time to put the plan into action I had to disgise myself as one of the guards I took the Doctor's psychic paper so I could pretend to be a new regruit. "Doctor put the TARDIS on silent and turn it invisible" I ordered him to do he noded his head push some buttons and pulled some levers and we were there at the Stormcage Containment Facility right outside River's cell but of course she didn't know that.

I walked out of the TARDIS door and there she was sitting on her bed writing in her journel proberly about an adventure with the Doctor. I put my helmet down and walked over to her cell and slipped a note into the cell. I turned my head to face her pulled my helmet up, winked at her then put it back down again. She picked up the note which contained the plan she smiled and noded in agreement. I went back to the TARDIS and told the Doctor to come out because we needed him when we got back out River had her hallucinogenic lipstick on.

The Doctor walked up to her cell and started to talk to her " It's good to you again Dr Song" "Me too Doctor" she replied back to him they bothed smiled at each other I ws standing there as they did diaries so they knew where they were. When they were finshed I heard footsteps approching I rushed over to them and said "someone's coming it's now or never" River grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for kiss it was just a kiss I have to say ther was a lot of love and passion in that kiss and they patrted the Doctor quickley wiped off the lipstick mark on his lips then went all loopey so loopey he colapsed to the floor. I quickley pulled out my gun pointing it at him as a few guards came by to check on River. They saw the Doctor laying on the floor and me pointing a gun at him I said to the guards "he was trying to get Dr Song out so I shot him with my stun gun. What should we do with him." One of the guards repiled with "We'll take him to the sickbay then take him to the warden. You stay here and look after Dr Song." I noded as soon as they walked away River and I jumped up and down cause our plan work as long as the guards were busy with the Doctor I could River out.

When we were finshed celebrating I cheekly smiled as I unpicked the lock. River gave my a big hug naturally I hugged her back considering she was my mother. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS and we started fiddling with buttons and levers and we were off materilzing around the Doctor. When he came back to normal he saw both of us flying the TARDIS he started to get mad. He got up and started to shoo us away as if we were flies River and I just laughed as we still fiddle with the TARDIS. I said to River and the Doctor "Why don't you two get into something formal"? They looked at me with confusion and I gave them my speical "just do it" look so they headed down to the wardorbe while I fiddled the TARDIS punching in coordinates.

Making sure we went to the right place I looked out the door and there was a beautiful peach tree in blossom mountains in the backround and the grass looked red because of the beautiful sunset I just smiled I turned and saw the Doctor in a black tux with a tale. River wore a beautiful strapless navy blue dress with yellow spakles she looked just like the night sky. She asked me "Why did we have to get dressed up"? I repiled with "Well, considering your wedding was in a world that never was that means you never had a proper wedding so I thought..." I pulled open the doors and they were stunned with the beautiful veiw "I thought you could have one" I said to them with a grin on my face. Then all of a sudden I was being hugged by both the Doctor and River.

We all stepped out at the same time and took in the smell of the fresh air I pulled out a cloth and handed it to the Doctor. Then they both rapped it around their hands and said some beautiful vowes I just can't remember them because I got bored but then I saw them have their kiss it was pretty much the same as the one in prison except with more love and passion. I ran up to them and gave them a now proper family hug I felt them both kiss my head I looked up at them and asked " Do you think you can drop me off home while you guys have your honeymoon"? They both laughed I just smiled but they did drop me off home for a little bit as I saw the TARDIS going I waved good-bye then I heard the voices of my friends and told them all about my adventures with them and I even told them about how I was adopted. A few weeks later they came and had kinds of adventures but this time not only was it with my friends from home but now my father off course River had to go back to prison but we saw her time and time again. This was the best family anyone could have in all the universe.

The first timewe saw River again the Doctor and I were on our way to Earth in the Roman era and she was standing outside the TARDIS with a big smile on her face and the Doctor thought it looked suspicious the Doctor asked her "What's with the suspicious grin"? River just laughed and said "Doctor. Your going to be a dad." He just stood there in shock I just smiled and so did Mina and Lily I gave River a big hug because I knew that her baby will be me that's the only reason I did the wedding well that and because I thought it would be the right thing to do. So River was pregnant with me the Doctor finally got out of shock after about an hour he just smiled so happy that he would be a dad but this he won't let this one I mean me slip away so easy I will be with him forever.


End file.
